High School Days
by animeditto
Summary: Riza Hawkeye was the new kid at school. things seem alright but when her father dyes and her life turns up-side-down where will she turn. first story plz read and reveiw! Rated K   for later on in the story. AU FINISHED
1. Chapter 1:First Day

**Chapter 1: First Day**

First day of a new school, hall filled with wordering students. My dad had signed me up during the summer so I had a list of classes but no idea how to get there. I tugged at my skirt, I thought they were way to short but luckily we could wear tights or short under them as long as they were black, white or navy blue. The dress code was really strict. Girls wore red and black plaid skirt, white collared shirt, a black vest or a black jacket and a red tie. Boy's uniforms consist of black pants, white collared shirt and a red tie. I went with the vest; I wore plain black shorts under my skirt that went down to my knees about five inches bellow the skirt.

I walked with the crowds searching for the right class room. After a while the crowd faded away leaving me lost in the hallways. I walked a little longer. Turning the corner another body crashed into mine. I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

"Ow." I said as I grabbed my bag that fell to my side.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush to find this new classmate." I looked at the person speaking to me. He was a tall black haired student. He stood up and offered his hand to me. "I'm Roy Mustang. I'm a Joiner."

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks, I'm Joiner, Riza Hawkeye." He let go of my hand and dusted myself.

"You just made my job easy then. My teacher sent me to retrieve a Miss Riza Hawkeye who is supposed to be in homeroom right now." He said this with a smug grin across his face.

I blushed slightly form embarrassment. "I got lost in the crowds while looking for the classroom."

Roy seemed to find this funny and burst in to laughter. Between laughing fits I was able to make out that he said: "Come on if we get caught out here we'll be killed" by the end of his sentence he had stopped laughing and was leading the way back to homeroom.

Roy opened to door and the teacher stopped talking, looked our way and smiled. "Well Mr. Mustang, it seem as though you have found your missing classmate." Roy led me in and went back to his desk. The teacher continued to speak. "I'm Mrs. Tucker, your homeroom and English teacher. Miss Hawkeye why don't you introduce yourself." She finished by motioning to the front of the room.

I walked to the middle. "I'm Riza Hawkeye. I moved here with my dad so he could be closer to his work. We used to live in Maplewood and lived there for a few years." I didn't want to say too much but enough so people wouldn't ask me stupid questions.

"Maplewood is a nice town. My husband's side of the family lives on the outskirts." Her mode changed for the kind friendly one to a serious 'down-to-business' attitude. "Now Riza you can sit there." She pointed to the seat in front of Roy, beside the window.

I nodded and walked over to the seat she mentioned. Placing my bag beside my desk and sat down. I was glad to have this seat I could see the events happening outside. Although nothing was happening it gave me a sense of security.

Mrs. Tucker resumed her lecture on school dress code. I didn't pay much attention to the lecture I had my uniforms and they were from the uniform store. I decided to watch the events outside. I watched as people walked by. It seemed so peaceful and quite. I snapped out if it when the bell rang.

The classroom erupted with voices other lapping each other. I stood up and grabbed my bag when I heard my name being called by a new voice. I turned to see men a little tall then Roy was with neat black hair and glasses.

"Hey, it's Riza right? I'm Maes Hughes, welcome to Paradise Creek High. We have Mr. Dean next we better hurry, come on Roy your holding us up!" This Maes character seemed nice and by the way he talked to Roy I would assume their childhood friend, I thought to myself.

Roy just rolled his eyes and grabs his bag and followed Maes who was leading the way. I waited for him to pass me and continued to follow behind him. They seem like trustworthy people that, the type I can get along with. I couldn't help but smile as we walked through the hall.

Mr. Dean's music class passed by fast, all we really did was review notes, note names and sharps. Simple if you ask me. We had six classes each day three before lunch then 3 after plus after school activity. Today we had English, music. We still have gym, then lunch, math, science and finally geography.

I followed the girls in to the ladies changing room. I changed as fast as I could so I could get out of this over populated room. I followed another girl that had the same idea. We made our way to a large gym twice the size of my old schools.

A couple of guys had already came out and lined up against the wall. The girl made her way to the wall as well, so I followed suit and walked to the wall.

The girl turned to me. "Since you're kind of following me how 'bout we get to know each so it doesn't seem like your stalking me or any thing." She said with a smile, I couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of wording. "I'm Rebecca Catalina." She finished with a bright smile.

I returned the smile. "Riza Hawkeye." Rebecca was the same height as me with long black hair that was tied back into a pony.

By this point most of the other students were out and the teacher came in the gym from his office. "I am Coach Neil, as many of you know. Today we'll start off with a warm up, suicides." Half the class moaned causing Coach the laugh. "Don't worry we'll start of slow, OK? Two suicides and… GO!" he blow into a whistle making everyone run form line to line.

We finished soon and lined up against the wall again. "Today we'll start with a simple game of dodge ball." A smile came across my face as did for Coach Neil when he saw my reaction. "Same rules to start catch a ball a player is in, get hit you sit on the bench. And boys no whipping the balls at faces, we don't want a repeat of last year." A few guys moaned at this result. "Ones on that side," He said pointing to the far wall. "Twos remain on this side."

He went down the line calling out the numbers. I was on the same team as Maes. On our side we started to plot our enemy's downfall.

We were in a circle as Maes begin. "Catharine, Danny and Alex you guys catch. Marco, Claire and Will you retrieve the ball. April, Josh, Lilly and myself will through. The rest of you dodge and distract. Riza what position do you want you may be changed if you suck though."

I thought for a quick second. "I'll be the secert weapon. Once everyone (or all most all) is out then I'll take to the stage. Don't worry at my old school they called me The Hitman." I finished with a grin across my face.

He grinned and nodded as we walked to the wall and put one hand against it eying the matt I would hide behind.

The whistle sounded and the game erupted. I knelt down behind the matt as planned and waited form my appearance to happen. I collected two balls for the job as I waited.

I pecked around the corned and saw two of our players up and six on the other team. My time to shine, I stood up from behind the matt and through the two balls hitting both my targets before they even saw me stand up. Grabbing two more balls on my way to my teammate's aid I hide behind the matt as well.

"'Bout time Rize." Will said as I reached them. Beside him sat Maes.

"Nice hits _Rize_." He mocked Will.

"Hero always comes I the nick of time." I said with a grin quit proud of myself.

"We'll retrieve the balls, you throw." We all nodded and jumped out from behind the matt. I throw one ball as it hit I guy in the stomach. I kept the other ball just incase. Three balls headed straight for my chest. Thinking fast I dropped to my knees as the balls passed over head.

"Rize." Will tossed me ball and I throw it at a girl but she simply side stepped away from it. As she opened her mouth to glut I throw the second ball at her side. Then pitifully she sat on the bench, five down one to go.

I glanced at the last figure, Roy. He tossed the ball in the air over and over as if trying to tease me. Maes tossed me a ball. I looked back at Roy and a ball was hurdling towards me. Without thinking I dropped the ball in my hands and held them out and caught the ball being thrown at me. It hit my hands hard but with a wince I gripped the ball. Everyone expected me to drop it by the looks they gave off. It stumbled in my hands for a second before I got complete control over it. I held the ball above my head showing to all of my classmates I had it.

My team cheered and ran towards me. Maes put an arm around my shoulder as he began to plot our next victory. No one really listened to him though.

And on that happy note the first day of a new high school ended and outside-of-school life started again.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanx for reading! this is my first post, first chapter plz Review! don't be afraid to say anything! bad, good i'll take it all.


	2. Chapter 2:After School

**Chapter 2: After School **

"Hey Riza, want to come over to my house? My parents will be out for awhile still!" Rebecca called out in the hall after school.

My first day and I already have a few good, trustworthy and kind friends, I thought to myself. "Sorry Beck, I need to get home to walk my dog." I shouted back in reply. Black Hayata still restless over the move can't blame him though.

Rebecca nodded and left the hallway. I sighed and packed the remaining of my books and notes neatly in my bag. I slug my bag over one shoulder and walked out of the building. I walked a block from the city when I shed my vest by unbuttoning the front and sliding it off. As I stood in the middle of the sidewalk I tucked the vest into a pocket in my bag. Following the vest was the tie leaving me in my skirt, shorts and short sleeve collared shirt.

I sighed in relief be thankful to be out of it and being able to breathe. I familiar laugh made me jump slightly as I turn to see Roy Mustang standing behind me laughing. "It seems you always catch me at the worst time."

"I would have not guessed you would be the type to strip in the middle of the sidewalk." He said laughing harder than before.

I blushed at his words embarrassment and anger was getting the best of me. "That's not what I was doing! Those uniforms are hot and tight!"

This made him laugh harder I wasn't sure how he could hear me over his laugher. Eventually he stopped laughing he gripped his stomach from laughing. "You don't need to defend yourself so much I was just joking. I know you wouldn't randomly start to strip."

I glared at him for a moment then began to walk at a fast pace towards my house were my beloved puppy was waiting. Ignoring Roy was easier than getting involved in an argument that would just waste my time.

Roy ran up to my side and pulled my arm slightly to slow my pace. I signed and gave up knowing it would be useless to argue again. So, we walked in silence as we made our ways closer to our destinations. I could see my house after 15 minutes of walking.

As we approached the walkway I turn to Roy. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I turned as Hayata barked as a way to say 'your back! Now bring me for a walk.' I unlocked the door and opened the door as the small dog leapt at me tackling me to the ground licking my face. "Hayata, stop it!" I laughed uncontrollably at the dog licked me.

The small dog was lifted off of me by a grinning classmate. "You can beat me in dodge ball but you can't handle a puppy?" The same grin remained on his face as he offered me a hand that I took as he pulled me to my feet.

"Oh, shut up, my dad and I tough him to guard the house."

"He didn't do a very good job. He'd end up making the thief laugh to death." He said with a chuckle.

I round my eyes and walked into the house grabbing Black Hayata's leach as I walked back outside. I clipped his leach to his collar and tossed my bag inside. I locked the door then took Hayata from Roy and sat him on the ground.

"Come on Hayata." I called out tugging on his leach walking further down the street. Once I was a few feet Roy Quickly caught up and walked along side me.

Hayata walked in front of us. He wasn't trying to pull me down the street to chase the neighborhood stray cat. He was very well trained no matter what Roy says, I thought to myself.

We went our separate ways when Roy had to continue down the street to his house while I rounded the corner. We walked for a good 20 minutes until we reached the house again. I unlocked the door and let Hayata in side. I walked in and kicked off my shoes, grabbing my bag and heading to the study I wouldn't get distracted by anything.

The study had a computer and a laptop on a large desk with a matching black leather office chair that could fit two and a half people. There was two full book shelf stuffed with book of all sorts: text books from dad's his university days, novels, journals, informational, picture books from when I was younger along with many more.

I took a seat in the big leather chair and retrieved notes from today. I started with the math review given but after a while I got bored of the silence a fired up the computer so I could put some music on. My homework was finished faster with the music on. After my homework I started to prepare dinner for when father would return from the test lab.

I made lemon chicken with rice and corn. By the time it was down cooking it was quarter to seven. Dad should have been back by now. I wasn't aloud to call his work. Maybe it's just traffic, yeah that's it! I thought to myself but having a feeling my assumption was wrong. I ate in silence by myself, lonely.

After I ate I gave Hayata fresh food and water then went to the kitchen to clean up from dinner. I put a plate for father in the fridge for when he got back then went to work cleaning.

I looked at the clock: 7:30. "Maybe he had a double shift." I tried to reassure myself. He tried to be a good father since mum dyed when I was six, 10 years ago. He had to work more to be able to support us. A workaholic was an easy way to describe him but he always made time for me.

To get my mind off of things I choose to have a heat bath. I grabbed a clean towel and my pajamas. Sliding into the bathroom, I turned the tape on to the right temperature and placed the plug in the pipe. I changed out of my clothes and slips into the now filled tub.

I sat there in socking in the worth for ten minutes before washing and conditioning my hair. I finished with shaving and washing my body, than stepped out on to a matt in front of the bath. I dried myself the best I could then put my pajamas.

I went to my room and sat on my bed and began to read my book. Not to long after a fell asleep into a world of dreamless silence.

* * *

Second chapter up! so excited! hope you like more wordy than first but next chap is when it starts to get interesting! r/r plz


	3. Chapter 3: 19 Digits

**Chapter 3:**** 19 Digits **

I was awoken by a nudge in to my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open to see and dad's face staring down on me in a very serious manner.

"Dad?" asked sleepily rubbing my eyes. What time is it? I mentally asked myself.

"Listen to me and listen well." He said in that in the same tone as when he told me mum was dead. I knew I had to listen as well as I could in my current state. I titled my head up and looked him in the eyes the same way I always did. "If anything ever happens to you or me, and I'm not in the house, you go to the bank and give them this number," he placed a folded piece of paper on my nightstand. "you will be able to access enough my for a person to live on their own for three years at least. Enough for living coasts, college, entertainment."

I suddenly didn't feel every tired after that. Confusion ran along in my brain faster then I could contain. My head swarming, why was he telling me this? "I don't understand…" what more could I say to get me anywhere he was never good at explaining things that didn't involve in his study.

"Nothing don't worry about it." He made his leave. I looked at the paper. All it had was a long 19 digit number.

I was too tired to comprehend the paper to I put in back down. I was tired but not tired, my eyelids where heave but my mind was awake slowly going back to the tired state. I shrugged and buried my face into my pillow. Soft. I drifted off in to sleep again, restless sleep but sleep.

.:~~~~:.

I held the rest of my muffin in to my mouth when I heard the door bell sound. It was ten minutes before I had to leave for school.

I opened the door to find Roy and Maes grinning like idiots. As fast as I opened the door I closed it and went back to pack my bag while eating my muffin went I was rudely interrupted me. "Riza, that was harsh!" Roy yelled through the door so I could hear.

I opened door and let the two boys inside. "I'm not ready yet, so you can go into the living room." I claimed, pointing to the doorway to the living room. "Just don't mess it up." With I made my leave and resumed eating and packing.

Once I was do I fix up my uniform, straightening what need to be straightened. I made my why to living room to see my classmates fighting over the controller for the TV. "Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" they both looked at me I was trying to hold in my laughter.

They both went red. I laughed as I grabbed my bag. I let them both go outside a head of me so I could lock the door then join them in walking to school. Discussion was off and on most of it being questions; they asked about my old time, I asked about this town. I didn't take long to get to school but I couldn't help of what dad said last night. It nagged me in the back of my head even when I tried to avoid the thoughts.

That day passed by fast with the same thoughts nagging me. What was it that bugged? I wasn't really paying attention to much; I guess you could say I was out of it. By the end of it I just needed sometime to get it out of my mind.

This time Maes invite me to join him and Roy in getting some pizza. "If you want you can invite someone yourself." Maes acknowledged me.

"Is it ok if I ask Rebecca to join us?" I asked in an honest tone.

"Sure we were going to invite her anyways." Roy replied reassuringly.

I nodded leaving to two to find Beck. I found her quickly gathering her stuff from the classroom shoving it into her bag." Hey Beck, want to come grab some pizza with me, Maes and Roy?" I asked approaching her.

Rebecca looked up and smiled. "What you don't need to walk your dog today?" she answered by asking, in a half joking manner.

I grinned. "I unlatched the doggie door this morning." I said walking out of the classroom with Rebecca to meet Roy and Maes outside in the hallway. From there we ventured outside and down a couple blocks before I stopped dead in my tracks.

I handed Roy my bag as I wormed out of my vest but again and shoved it in my bag. I loosed my tie and unbutton the first two buttons. "I can breathe again!"

We all laughed and, of course Roy had to add on. "Your not a very good striper you got to be more smexy." He said with a smug grin.

"In your dreams, Hot Shot." I said sarcastically.

"You've met your much, Roy." Maes said masking a chuckle.

"She gives you a run for your money." Rebecca added.

I was glad to have them on my side. It wouldn't be so bad here, plus there was a super mall! I wasn't one for shopping but very are really useful when Christmas shopping.

"She'll never be as good as me! No has come close to it, not even penetrated the wall. She is _no_ difference." Roy said smugly.

"'_She'_ has a name. And 'she' sure did put you back in to your place, Hot Head." Ha! That will do it I'd say.

He said nothing more. "Ah ha! You sure did Rize!" Maes said and gave me a high-five.

We walked for awhile until we got to a small pizzeria called: Pizza Parlor. We walked I and got a booth. We got a circler booth Maes sat end the far left, then Rebecca, myself and on the far right Roy.

The waitress walked up to us. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked cheerfully writing her name on the paper table cloth with one of many crayons.

"I'll have an Ice Tea." Beck said.

"Chocolate milk shake please." I asked.

"Umm, I'll take a… chocolate milk shake as well." Roy said.

"And I'll take a Coke." Maes finish as the waitress finish writing down the order.

"Ok, I'll be back in five so sit tight and thing of what to order." She said winking as she left.

"She seemed too happy and preppy." Rebecca said in a boring tone, leaning on her fist watching the waitress leave to the kitchen.

"At least she wasn't boring. I will admit though this is a lot nicer then suspected." I replied looking around the small shop. It was room for the size. It could probably seat 30-40 people while still having room to move. There were rounded booths along one side of the wall and along the other rectangular booths with tables in the middle. The door was on the opposite side of us. The kitchen entrance was on the opposite side of the rectangular booths. A good floor plan if you were to ask me.

The small shop was quite… too quite.

* * *

chapter 3 up! finally i hoped for it to be up before know but better late but better never late... or something like that hope you like! r/r. i dont own Fullmetal Alchemist!


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Call

**Chapter 4:**** The Phone Call**

I glanced around the room. It was too quite. I was about ready to see a stampede of hungry people run in the small shop. But it didn't come. The others didn't seem to notice it, they were to busy in their conversation to notice something like that. What was it?

Not long after that our drinks were delivered. "Have you guys decided what you want to order?" The waitress asked in the same cheerful tone.

"I think we are going to go with one small Hawaiian and one small meat lovers. Is that alright Riza?" Maes asked making me tone into the conversation again.

"Hmm? Oh, that's fine." I said in reply as I sipped on chocolate milk shake.

"Ok it will be ready in 15-20 minutes so sit tight. It you need anything just shout!" the waitress demanded as she finished writing the order and vanished into the kitchen.

"You seem sort of out of it, Rize." Rebecca in a concerned tone.

I looked up from my milk shake. "Oh, it's nothing; I was just thinking how it seems kind of quite…" I finished questioning whether or not I should have said that.

"Now that you mention it, it is quite for this place it's usually filled with people by this point." Maes said shrugging.

"Your paranoid, it's a new city your just not used to it." Beck said reassuringly.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the pizzeria was full of hungry customers. Maes seemed to have known a specific girl that walked in because he called her over making her join us in our meal.

She was a little shy but wormed up to you fast. She had short brownish-blondish hair color with green eyes. She was about the same age as us. She wore a uniform form another school: a navy blue skirt, knee high socks, white collared shirt, a purple bow and a purple jacket with the school emblem. She said her name was Gracia Fisher (it doesn't say her maiden name in manga or anime), and clearly stated by Maes, his girlfriend.

"And who might your new friend be?" Gracia asked directing her question at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Riza Hawkeye, I moved here from Maplewood." I said hoping that she wouldn't any other questions.

"I've been their before during the maple syrup festival! That's what you guys were known for." Gracia said excitedly.

"Yup, that were the name is from the settlers there discovered the many maple trees and named the town Maplewood." I said cheerfully. Just then my cell phone went off. I could tell by the ring tone I was getting an incoming call.

I grabbed my cell phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" I asked wondering who it was.

"Hello, are you Riza Hawkeye?" an unrecognizable voiced asked.

"Yes, and to whom as I speaking?"

"I am Detective Ronald Hector. You were the only one on the list to call to inform you that you father passed away during an experiment at work. We don't know for sure what killed him but we will keep you in touch on the up dates. I will send an agent over to your house tomorrow morning so you will be excused from your classes. If you have any questions or need contact with us please call at the police station and ask to speak with me, they will ask your purpose in calling you say your connected to the 'Berthold Hawkeye case' then they'll connect you to me or another case worker." The other line went dead.

I dropped my cell phone. So many questions raised in my head, to many with no answers. I did the only thing I could. I grabbed my bag, picked my cell phone up from the ground and ended my side of the call. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now." I said with no expression in my voice, more like there was no word to describe my tone.

"Wait Rize where you going the pizza hasn't gotten here." Rebecca said in an all most sad tone.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stay, and I won't be at school for a few days due to personal matters. Please excuse me and tell them if very need to speck with me to call." I said climbed over Roy. With in moments I say out the door and headed home.

Tears uncontrollably whaled down my cheeks. Dad you knew, you knew the whole time, you were trying to protect me. Who could have wanted him dead; he was one of kindest person I've ever met. Who? How was I supposed to go on living knowing I had no family beside my dog?

I didn't realize the speed I was walking at. Subconsciously I had walked half way home with out noticing. I whipped some tears away, wondering if they would ever stop. I had gotten home faster then I ever have. I unlocked the door, dropped my bag, shut the door and leaned against the wall. I gradually slide down until I was in the futile position. Hayate came and rubbed his nose ageist my arm as if trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but hug the small dog, afraid he might be next.

I was terrified. I needed human comfort, my dog way better then nothing but I needed some one to talk to, to understand. I was grateful to Hayate don't get me wrong but he wouldn't be the same.

As if destine, I herd a soft knock on the door. "Rize, you in there, it's me Roy."

I couldn't help but feel grateful. "it's open." I said trying to make sure my voice didn't crack from the sobs. I stood up trying look as if it wasn't as big of an issue as it was.

He opened the door and stepped in. I looked up at him, I wasn't sure how I looked but I was sure I looked terrible. "What happened?" Roy asked in a concerned voice as he came and stood in front of me.

"The person on the other end…" I tried to talk but my voice sobbed. The tears had pretty much stopped but the sobbing sound came back every now and then. "… and said my dad had…" I couldn't say it, or I didn't want to admit it. I bit my lip to hold the pain and squeaked out: "passed on." I finished as the tears started to form again. It sounded worst coming from me.

Roy's eyes widened, I buried my face in my hands. Without warning Roy put his arms around me pulling me into an embrace. He said comforting words and I cried into his chest. I took hold of his shirt in fist clenching it tightly. I haven't felt this vulnerable since my mother passed away and I had dad to go threw it with, now it seems as if I only have Hayate and Roy.

Will I get threw this, or will I rot in memories?

* * *

wow quick update! im proud of myself! dont expect this to be regular (all tho i wish it could). kinda short but next chapter should be longer ill try it keep waits short expect the next chapter to be up around march 9th or 10th. dont hold me to that. hope you enjoy! plz r/r. i dont own fma


	5. Chapter 5: Vulnerability

**Chapter 5****: ****Vulnerability**

Roy had sat me down on the couch with a blanket as he went to call his mum unsure of what to do. Who could blame him? I wouldn't know what to do, I thought he was handling it better then even I would. This is the kindest thing a person has done for me.

I soon heard talking in the background. I couldn't help it, but I felt freezing. I cuddled up in the blanket hoping for a gust of warm air that would never come. I felt smaller then I ever have one spick of dust if a galaxy of many.

Roy soon entered the room after a few minutes on the phone. "My said is on her way. She knows what you're going through, she had a baby better me and she dyed two weeks after coming home. She found out she couldn't have another baby so she adopted me and my sisters. They all moved out and have their own lives. Mum doesn't like talking about it so try not to mention it." He finished. I hadn't seen this kind and protective side of him. I guess he's the type you need to know awhile to understand what he thought.

I nodded as we waited. I was almost as if I had lost the will to do anything. Why did I feel so vulnerable? After mom dyed I wasn't this bad, I was closer to mom then I was dad to see always knew the right things to do and say. Now dad's gone… what more could I say then that. I knew the answer but I wasn't willing to accept it. I had dad then, plus I didn't fully understand.

I mentally slapped myself. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Rize. You're strong enough to handle this! I told myself, trying to reassure myself and to give myself a mental boost.

Roy had sat down beside me without me noticing. Subconscious I lead and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be bothered. I guess he felt sorry for me, I normally hated it when people pitied me in sure a manner but this didn't seem to bother me as mush as others would.

Just then a knocking sounded the room making me jump. Roy put his arms up in a stop motion as he got up to answer the door. I heard talking in the hallway as a large woman walked into the room. She took one look at me and frowned. "It's going to be ok sweetie; the Mustang will take care of you now." She said walking towards me.

She instructed Roy to go off the kitchen and make some soup of us to eat. The woman then came towards me and held her hands out for me to take. Although I didn't know the older woman I could tell she was much like her son and trustworthy. I took her hands as she led me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She turned me to face her. "Honey, I'm Madam Christmas or more commonly known as Christ Mustang. Call which ever you'd like; I know what you're going through." She said before turning me around to face the mirror. I looked terrible. My eyes were blood shot from the many tears that had fallen. My hair was ruffled, my uniform wrinkled and angled.

I tried to speak but all that came out was mumbles and then nothing. I cleared my voice and tried to speak again. "I look terrible." I sound so softly that Madam Christmas had to lean forward a little to hear me.

Christ smiled at me. "I hate to admit it, but your right. Why don't you have a shower and straighten up. I'll get you some clothes." She said calmly.

I nodded and took a towel out of the closet. Madam Christmas had left the room. I left the door unlocked and slipped out of my cloths and into the shower. I tugged the certain closed and started the shower. I loved the soothing feeling of the steaming water as it hit me. It made me feel as if my problems were gone.

I heard the door open and a flop as what I assumed were my clothes leading on the ground. Following I head the door close. After awhile I decided I had enough and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. Within ten minutes I made my way down stairs.

I found Roy setting the table. He didn't seem to notice I did come down stairs. I walked up to him and stood next to him. He glanced at me and smiled. "You look better like that."

I felt the blood rushing up to my cheeks. I ignored it though. "Thanks, I like being this way more as well." I smiled back at him.

This felt so normal, like it wasn't because my dad had dyed but because it was natural. I didn't understand that part. I didn't know why I felt this way either, I wasn't sure what they thought. For all I know it could just be my imagination. I didn't care for a few moments I could pretend that everything was alright.

Minutes later we were all sitting at the table eating, or in my case trying to eat. I wasn't very hungry I had had five sips and was full. I wasn't hungry to begin with. I played with my spoon, swirling it around the noodles and veggies in the hot liquid. Both of the Mustangs exchanged looks and took turns glancing at me as they ate.

"Honey, you need to eat something, you may not be hungry but if you don't eat you'll get sick. I don't think your father would wan to see you sick." The older Mustang said. I knew she didn't mean to offend but it hit me harder then I released. Reality hit me again. I didn't cry but instead felt an empty feeling in my gut, a void.

I simply nodded and began to eat. I managed to eat most of it, leaving about a fourth of the bowl still. I helped with the dishes, Christ washed, I dried and Roy put away being the tallest of us. We finished fast not leaving one dish unclean. Madam Christ insisted that a stay a couple nights with her and Roy. I accepted after a few minutes on bickering.

I packed enough stuff for three days. Hayate would have to stay here, I'll visit him during the day and bring him for a walk, I mental told myself. We walked two blocks down until we came across a house with the same set up as mine. We went into the house.

The hallway had a good vibe; there was family pictures on the wall, a couple pictures were of Roy and Maes as little kids to now. I smiled; I had those types of pictures in my room hanging on a broad or on my dresser.

I'd be able to live on, with people as kind as the Mustangs, Maes and Rebecca I'd be able to go on. It'd take time to heal but I will live and I will make my dad proud.

* * *

its up! at long last! its shorter then the others but at least its up. i get writers block alot. suggestions for what u'd like to read will be welcome, expect next chapter day, give or take r/r. thanx for reading hope u enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: Possible

**Chapter 6: ****Possible **

Mrs. Mustang and I made our way to the currently own house of Berthold Hawkeye. Roy had gone to school with Maes and said he'd explain on my behalf. I was grateful to know people like the Mustang's. Christ didn't have to work until later the evening at a bar she owned in the downtown district.

We reached my house. I opened the door to see a very happy Black Hayate wigging his tail looking up at me. I smiled back at and crouched down beside him and rubbed the back of head in a loving manner. I was just as happy as he was, if not happier.

The guy from the police station would be here soon, or at least that's what I was told. I quickly ventured upstairs and grabbed a notepad and a pen. Madam Christmas suggested that I took notes. It was simple enough to do but … weird. I guess I didn't want to let go of dad, at least not yet, not like this.

I just didn't know anymore. The morals I have grown up with and understood once were running away from me. I hoped Detective Ronald Hector would clarify my many questions, although I doubted they'd be able to answer all I had to ask. This internal mind teaser just wouldn't stop and leave my head for a moments rest. It's simple enough to get in your hand once it has been planted but getting it out was the hard part. Must of the time it requires the answers.

I slowly walked back down the stairs trying to waste as much time as I could. I was about half way down the stairs when I saw Mrs. Mustang at the door with two tall men in suits. I felt sort of underdressed for the occasion now. Christ wore a red dress so she could go to work straight after. I was wearing a black tank top with a sweater over top and a par of shorts.

"You must be Riza." the man to the right concluded with a kind smile of sympathy. I hated that look. I was given it to many times to not hate. Next person to give me that same pitiful look will end up being snapped at.

The second man jester to the living room so we could talk, we all moved to the living room. I took a seat in one of two lazy boy recliners (I made sure I dint lead back causing it to recline). One of the men sat on the other lazy boy across from mine, Madam and the other man sat on the coach.

"Miss Hawkeye, I am Detective Ronald Hector." He motioned his hand towards the man on the coach. "This is my partner, Detective James Morgan. We were assigned your father's case. We have a great deal to discuss."

I knew this wouldn't be good but nodded waiting for then to continue.

This time Detective Morgan spoke up. "From our investigation we've discovered that your father was murdered. This experiment he was conducting was interrupted by an unknown source. This person or people must have had some degree of college or university level in science."

"The only way for a human to know how to corrupt his experiment would be to go throw his notes or one of the others working on the experiment. At the time he conducted the test he was the only one on the team working, the other employees were on there lunch break." Detective Hector finished. "Do you know anyone who may have wanted to kill your father?"

I thought for a moment trying to come up with possible suspects. "Before dad was transferred to this branch five years ago he worked at a smaller location. Father often complained about his boss saying that he gambled during work hours. He got him arrested and in his court session he said 'I'll make you pay!'" I finished.

"Hmm, possible, yes possible but I doubt it. Remind me to look into that once we get to the office." Hector told Morgan. "We can't be sure of anything it seems; it appears that the only family you have is your grandfather on your mother's side."

I nodded. "At the moment he's doing a study in Xing."

"Yes we are aware of that; it seems your father didn't give a name for who is to take care of you." Morgan said in more of a questioning tone compared to stating.

"He never really motioned it but I think he would have had me living on my own. You see the night before he passed he left me a piece of paper with a 19 digit number saying to go to the bank if anything happened to me or him. He said there was enough money there for a person to live off of for at least 3 years." It dunned he knew he was going to dye. That's way he did that and told me those wired things that night. He knew… he knew. My eyes went wide at this realization.

Both of the detectives took notes on this. I was in utter shock. You never know would things will hit you. A new arise of questions came to my mind. Possible conclusions also came to my mind.

"Thank you for your time Miss Hawkeye. I think we made so progress. We'll keep in touch." He put a called on the, and as fast as they came they left.

Madam Christmas left soon after and told me to wait until Roy got here before I left the house.

How did dad know? We could have prevented it…

* * *

i no this chapter is shorter then the others but i did my best to update i've been bussy. expect next chapter 24 give or take. i'd like suggestion about what u want to see/read. thanks faithful readers! til next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting The Gang

**Chapter 7:**** Meeting The Gang **

It's been a couple of days since Detective Hector and Detective Morgan visited me. I haven't been to school since his death but now I didn't need to worry about that considering it was the weekend. During these days Roy, Maes and Rebecca visited me saying kind words to make me feel better. Luckily they did, I was almost back to normal after accepting dad's death. Roy thought it would be good for me to get some fresh air, which leads us to where we are now.

I walked alongside Roy with black Hayate tagging along behind us. We were at the park. It was a large park with a few soccer fields, baseball diamonds, climbing structures, trails and of course a large swing set. We walked on the path that would bring us to one of many trails when a voice yelled form a distance. "Heads up!"

Too late, a black and white ball nailed Roy in the side of the head. I burst into laughter. I knew it was mean and I knew I was being glared at by my friend but after what happened simple things like this made me laugh.

Two figures ran towards us. The taller guy had short blonde hair, dark then mine. The second was probably a little short then me and had black hair and glasses.

"Sorry dude." The blonde said was they reached us, breathing heavily. "Brenda booted the ball to hard."

The shorter guy grabbed the ball off of the ball that landed just off the path. "I told you we should have gotten Falmen to be goalie he doesn't try to show off." He addressed his friend. "By the way I'm Kain Fuery, this doff here is Jean Havoc."

This time Roy spoke. "It's not a problem." He said rubbing his head where the ball hit him then dropping his hand to his side.

The whole time I was trying not to laugh. "I'm Riza Hawkeye, he is Roy Mustang and this here is Black Hayate." I said once I knew I wouldn't laugh.

Kain bent down and rubbed Hayate's head, Hayate, in return, nuzzled his head ageist Fuery's hand. "Cute dog, Hawkeye."

Havoc rolled his eyes and looked back at us. "You guys want to join us in our friendly game of soccer? We need to more players on our team."

"I'm sure we'd love to." I replied before Roy could say the same thing.

"Alright then, you two will go forwards, if you get tired switch places with a defense player." Havoc said taking off in a jog bringing us to a field with four other players wearing the same colored bandanas. On the other side of the field eight other players passed a ball to one another.

Everyone gathered around us. There was two blonde boys that looked like siblings, a larger guy with auburn (red-brown hair), the last guy was the tallest and had short black hair. "Guys this is Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang." Havoc said pointing to the two of as he called our names.

The shortest blonde stepped forward. "I'm Edward Elric, he is Alphonse my younger brother." He pointed to the taller blonde. "Heymans Breda and Vato Falman." He finished pointing to the larger boy and then the tallest guy.

We all shook hands and began to kick the ball around to each other. We decided that Mustang, Havoc and myself would take forward, the Elric's were to play mid-field and Fuery and Falman would be defense, Brenda would remain goalie. It was simple. We played rock-paper-scissors to choose the beginning side.

The opposing team won and started with the ball. It was a game of ping pong for the first half with two all for the score. It was at that time when I found out loser buys winner ice cream. It dawned on me that I didn't have any money on me. We had to win.

Mustang was dribbling the game up the right side of the field; Havoc was in the middle while I was on the far left. As I predicted Mustang went all the way and took the shoot, their goalie dived and caught the ball as if he were in some big shot league. I ran back to half way line guessing he'd boot the ball in this area. This time the ball went further then expected landing more on our side. I was right behind the ball and in bounced to second time. I quickly kicked it backwards and turned. I ran at full speed passing the opposing players. Havoc and Mustang waited on the outside of the goalies box. On each side of me was the Elrics.

My time was coming. All the defensemen were gathering around me. I made the move. I simply past the ball Ed. He quickly ran past the opposing team toward the net. He bunted the ball and it hurdled to the far side of the net past the goalie and rebounded off the rope net and on to the ground. Our team erupted into cheer. It was then I realized a storm was moving in.

"Havoc storms moving in and fast. The wind has picked up while we were playing. I think its time to call it quits." I shouted over the overwhelming cheers.

"Yeah, we only had a few more minutes of game time anyways." He said making his way to me. "Here's my cell number, ever in the mood to play soccer call me up!" he passed me a paper with a number.

"Pass me the pen I'll give u mine." He handed the pen to me. I grabbed his hand and write my number on it. "Ever need an extra player ring me up!" I shouted as I ran to our net where I left a bag and left Hayate.

Roy joined me moments after. He noticed the same thing I did. We walked towards our exit but before we could get there I felt a cold drop on my nose. It started to down poor. I shoved my bag under my shirt so my cell phone wouldn't get damaged inside one of the pockets.

We quickened our pace and made our way to a small café where we took cover. It was a nice little place. I've passed it a couple times walking to the supermarket, never paid attention to it. We got seats and drank hot drinks. I hoped the weather would lighten up, I didn't want to burden the store anymore since they lit Hayate inside. He sat on the ground at my side and waited for us to finish.

It didn't take long for the weather to clear. We quickly took our leave (Roy paid for the drinks). We went our separate ways, I got home, fed Hayate and collapsed on the couch, I was exhausted. I slipped in the peaceful sleep…

* * *

im backkk! cpu was down for a while. im sorry for the long wait next chap will be around the 27th. lets hope nothing stupid happens that will cause me to put u guys on hold again! thx u reads hope u enjoyed! r/r plz


	8. Chapter 8: A Small Family Run Shop

ok its been ages so i thoguht id give you a good one, (or at least i think its a good one O.o) cpu was done, got laptop, school has been killing me.

warning alittle viloint, 1 swear word.

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Small Family run Shop**

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone going off. Life has been more… normal so to say. It's been roughly a month since the Detective came to my door to work out the details of my father's funeral. I now dad wouldn't want me to moan over his death for the rest of my life, it was painful having to see his large leather jacket on the coat hook day after day. Plus my grandpa comes to visit me every two weeks.

I grabbed my cellphone from the coffee table and sat up. _1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE._

_Fr: Gracia_

_Heading to store, Halloween shopping, you up?_

_000-***-****_

I replied back agreeing to come along. I grabbed my wallet, leaving my purse because of the size and snatched a sweater hoping it'd be warm enough. I walked outside and down the street. We were to meet at a small family run shop next to the bus stop. As I came in site of the petite shop I gaze wondered to find my friends. I wasn't sure who was coming besides Gracia. As I neared the shop a group of upper class men turned the corner and walked my way. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me but recently they've been getting in to more trouble. I hoped they didn't notice me from school, not like they haven't targeted people that didn't go to our school but my best bet would be to act invisible.

I didn't want to make it look frantic so I semi- casually glanced around to find a place to hide. I came up a little short, the closest building were an apartment building on the other side of the road and an office build to my right. The shop was about twenty meters away, same as them. With any luck Gracia would be in the shop, if I walked fast enough to get in front the shop window and Gracia would be able to rescue me and pull me into the shop. On the other hand she may not be there and I'd draw more attention to myself. There was also the walking slower tactic to the less attention but that could do the very opposite. Am I over thinking this?

I put on a brave face a picked up my pace. 15 meters. 10 meters. Just short of five when I was spotted.

"Well, well, well, out have we here?" Said what I think was one of the sidekicks.

"She's a cutie, hey how old are you sweetie?" Said what I thought was the second-hand man.

"I think I've seen her and school, eh Neil." Said the brains of their gang.

"I think your right Kimblee, umm, Rizie? No, Riza, that's right Riza, the new chick in with the 3rd years." Says the leader Neil.

"If you'd excuse me I'm supposed to meet my friends." I said trying to struggle forward.

"What's the rush _Riza_," the sidekick said. I sounded as if my name was a tease. "We're all friends here."

I went to open my mouth when the second-hand man spoke in my place. "Why don't we hang out for a while, you know get to know each other."

I knew what that meant, wasn't happy about it, wasn't the first time to, it happened at my old town part of the reason dad took the transfer. "I really need to be on my way." I tried to work my way through them again I failed.

"Oh, come on girly, we aren't going' hurt you." Neil said with other the least bit of truth in his words.

This time I heard a voice form beyond the gang and from the shop door way. "She says she doesn't want to go with you, can't you take a hit?" this voice had a familiar tone that I was waiting for.

The gang turns towards the door, giving me a clear view of my friends coming to my rescue, there stood Roy that spoke, Maes, Gracia and Rebecca.

"And you guys must be 'the plans' Miss Riza had." Kimblee says a little more than ticked that his toy is being saved.

"Riza doesn't want to be around the likes of you, nor does any really." This time Rebecca spoke obviously trying to hold back from snapping on them.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it." Neil said swing one of his arms around my shoulder.

This was my snapping point. I fling his arm off me resisting the erg to go all out on him. To crave my erg I throw my elbow in to his gut with all my strength. He simply doubled over in pain. I've been told when I get really angry my eyes appear more red than brown, I'm sure this was one of those times.

The other gang members just stare at me as if I was on glue. "What can I say I know how to handle harassments." Using there shock I go to step towards my friends with their shacked faces when I'm stopped by a terrible, a lot pounding feeling coming for my scalp. I glance back and see Neil half-doubled over in pain half-standing with a fistful of my blonde hair.

"You little bitch, you think you can get away with this." He said as he straightened his pasture, tugging on my hair to the point where he is almost holding me off the ground by my hair. My head was hammering under the tension; I feel the pain form my neck.

His gang almost looked sympathetic but not enough to be beaten up, I think I as one about to hold him back. At this angle I couldn't see Rebecca's or Roy's expression I'm almost positive there full over pure anger and doing everything they can to control it. But now I hear quick paced footsteps hurrying towards my direction.

I feel the continuous pain stop and a headachy feel start. I'm able to move but before I do I feel my arm be tugged and my body pulled out of the way and into a warm embrace of Roy as Rebecca is right behind him with her one hand in her other as if warning the gang members she's not afraid to attack as. I wasn't able to see Roy face but I'm sure it has a similar look as Beck's. At this point Gracia and Maes joined us a couple steps behind Rebecca.

"Hey lets dip, we've had our fun." Kimblee said I'm sure addressing Neil.

And with that they moved out and down the street. Roy let go of me and I soon stood up straight afraid to see their faces knowing they would be worried, frightened and most of all disapproving my actions. I stood looking down at my feet as if awaiting my punishment.

The wind picked up and the shift of my hair sent my head it to a painful throbbing. I bit my lip trying to with stand the pain. A gentle hand lightly brushes the crown of my head making me make a whimper sound form the pain.

"God Riza what are we going to do with you." Gracia said sympathetically. I hated the tone.

I looked up at my friends afraid to see scolding looks that came up short handed.

"What were you thinking!" finally it hits, to my surprise it was Roy, I thought it'd be Beck. But before I could open my mouth to defend myself Rebecca pulled me into a bear hug. Unthinking she placed her hand on my hammering head. I feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I quietly course under my breath.

Within milliseconds of hearing me course she throws her head from my head to my back. "Sorry, didn't mean it." She said. "Hey Gracia, don't you always carry Advil or something?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag at the table come on." She said waving us to follow her back into the small family run shop.

* * *

k as i said its been ages im not gonna put when im gonna 'post' because it always worng so stay tune!

o yeah gonna start a new story and have 2 going ive had the idea for a while, so next time i post probibly a new story ill go back and forth betwwen the too (maybe)

as alwas read and reveiw tell me how u like the more... morbid me if u like morbid then ill use that for more into the story (ive been debating with myself) (now iu sound like a crazy person XD) till next time!


	9. Chapter 9: PS

i no i have a tune of typos once i finish it (if i finish it) i go back and fix it ^^

* * *

Chapter 9: P.S.

After this our little run in with that gang we went to the store as planned, once we got back to the town I excused myself to go home ahead of everyone saying that I had a headache (which was true) but also because they passed a block form the house walking to the Maes. After today I wanted to get home while the sun was still out.

I opened the door with my costume in hand just to have Hayate jump up on me and knock me down. "Bad Hayate, no jumping up." She said in a stern voice.

I then noticed the close to silent whimpering and the tail of my dog between his legs. What was the dog afraid of? My eyes widened as I pulled the small dog towards me and whispered barely audible to myself. "Where is he?"

Good thing I trained him well, the dog silently guided me to the kitchen with a note on the table. I picked it up and read.

_Riza_

_Your father's secrets are lost within. There is a 'gatekeeper' he refers to in his notes. Find us this gate keeper or everyone you love will have it in for them._

_P.S. we know more about you than you do yourself._

My hands were trembling. Hayate must have sensed something was wrong and rubbed his head against my leg. I looked around and saw a picture of my friends and my grandfather lying in a neat pile on the table. I made a whimpering sound and grabbed my phone out of my pocket quickly dialling the Detective's extension after the police station number.

.:~~~~~~~~:.

Detective Hector sat me down in front of his desk with a warm mug of hot chocolate looking over the note and pictures. "Have you found my fathers notes?" I was afraid I knew who the keeper my father mentioned of but was to afraid to say anything until I say his journals.

"We discovered them in the early hours of yesterday, we were about to contact you as you called." The Tec said pulling a desk drawer open pulling out a number of documents.

"May I see them?" he nodded and handed them to me as I quickly rummaged through the observations. It was clear to me since I grew up with the stuff but the poor Detective probably didn't under stand. I continued scanning the papers to I came across an older one, the one I happened to be looking for. I read it over as quickly as I could.

"Detective Hector, I'm afraid I know who the 'gatekeeper' is." I paused to make sure he was paying attention. Instead of announcing whom it was I write in on the back of a tissue and slide it across the desk to the Tec.

After reading the name I wrote he nodded. "I'm going to need some proof of this."

"You're going to have to bring me home then."

Within ten minutes we were out of the office is in the parking lot headed to a black Hummer. I climbed into the passenger's seat and bucked up bracing myself for having to show him the truth behind the keeper.

Within minutes we were on the front porch. I fiddled with my keys until the door opened revealing the inside of my home. I guided the Tec my father's study and gestured to the large office chair while I rummaged through a variety of files, documents and journals. Once I found the note I was searching for I placed it in front of Hector on the deck.

"That contains my father's most precious research." I paused thinking of how to word the next part. "This document is only half complete though. My dad was terrified of the though of someone stealing it so he placed the most important concept on the thing he could be proud to call his own, me."

There was a long silence that fell over the room, not an awkward but an expected silence. I waited for the Detective to finish reading over the pages so he'd understand. "Your father left you with his secrets of fire? Fire's an element isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes and yes, you see he discovered the properties of fire **(AN:****I****don****'****t****know****if****there****'****s****such****a****thing****so****let****pretend****there****is****and****he****discovered****it****).**He created and tested the formula countless time. He's mastered it passed the years of comprehension. He said that 'the secrets will lead you back' and now I understand."

I turned my back to the Tec and took of my sweater and pulled the back of my tank top over my head so the only exposed skin was my back. I heard Hector gasp form behind me. I knew what it was without having to see it. "Are you sure this is it?"

I nodded. I heard him digging in his pocket a few seconds after that a flash went off in my direction I could only guess what had happened. I pulled my tank top down the rest of my back and buried myself back in the hoodie. "You're going to need some sort of perfection"

I furiously shook my head. "Before my mum passed she basically taught me kick boxing and how to use a gun before I could even stand."

"Well, we can't exactly give you a gun to carry around, and we can't leave you unprotected exceptionally since you live by yourself."

"The Mustang's live close plus I can call you if I don't feel comfortable."

"They know where you live what if they kidnap you?"

"I'm the only clue they have to my dad's research they wouldn't be dumb to harm me if they know that I could decipher his notes."

The Tec seemed to have come across the understanding, I'm almost positive I saw smoke coming for his ears as he tried to think of as solution but alas he couldn't. He left after he made sure I was settled. At this point I wasn't too terrified that I needed a body guard. Plus in normal circumstances I could defend myself. If worst comes too worst I could get in to my dad's gun cabinet, where he kept his hunting rifle and a pistol. I'm not sure if I would be able to use it though.

* * *

yesyesyes i no its been a long time but i fell into a brudal case of writers block everytime i went to write i failed. so here you go i no its not the best but o well.


	10. Chapter10:Distance,Paranoia and Hysteria

yes yes its been forever but it's summer i promise to update with in a week i plan to write only a couple more chapters so it will finish soon. i enjoy starting storys but have a bad habit of starting another and another so i do plan to finsh hopefully with in the next month as long as everything goes as planed.

bwt dont on fma characters

* * *

Chapter 10 Distance, Paranoia and Hysteria

I ignored the detective and decided to stay at the house I didn't want to burden the Mustangs. I went school like every other day but purposely got into a fight with my friends. It was hard but I'd rather make distance between them then have them get hurt by whoever's followings. I've pushed them away every time they tried to make up with me. I've become distant to say the least.

I went to school kept to myself, I went to classes, spent breaks on the roof and I walked home later to avoid running into anyone. Life has been tough, I could make it through with my friends help but without them was making things really hard. I was near my breaking point.

But it wasn't until Halloween when I felt the full hit. I had skipped the school dance the Friday before Halloween. Instead of going out to help Roy's family's haunted house, I dressed up the house and handed out candy to the neighbourhood children.

All of them in their costume together to family and friends. I pained my, I never knew I could feel such envy and jealousy. I put on the act of a kind and gentle forest nymph to stay in character of my costume and decoration theme. I didn't want to frighten the children by my selfish emotions. I hid my hurt feelings as I had for the last couple of weeks.

As the night came near an end I stayed outside with the bowl of candy, watching the streets empty until only teenagers wondered the streets looking for a house to egg. I was heading in as I heard people approaching. I turned expecting to see more trick-or-treaters collecting the last of their candy only to see a man shrouded in a dark.

"Can I help you?" I asked getting nervous.

Without a word he handed an envelope to me and left just as quickly as he came. I didn't know how to react so I just took the candy in and opened the envelope and another note fell out.

_Riza_

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Time goes by, acts may work on friends but not us._

_PS keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

"Damnit!" I collapsed on the ground trying to think of what to do. Maybe it was time to take Detective Hectors offer on protection, they could have taken that man done, but who know? The house could be bugged with microphones and cameras, they could know everything. Maybe I should just go and rent an apartment in a different town? No that's to rash.

I got up and shuffled to the window and peeked out hiding myself behind the curtain. Nothing seemed out of place, no suspicious people or cars. What if the man was someone I knew and thought was friendly enough? They wont have to worry about to much, just to earn my trust and the rest falls into place.

I slid to the ground sitting with my knees curled in front of me. I clenched the top of my costume trying to reach my heart and squeeze it to stop it from beating so quickly. My breathing became more irregular. I sloped other my knees.

To conclude; life has a funny why of making people feel. I'm not one to believe in karma but when so many bad things occurs to a person consecutively in their lifetime I have to wonder what I've done for it to happen. What have I done to deserve all this pain and agony.

I laughed menacingly at myself. "Now I feel self pity? How pathetic, I've lost all respect I had in myself."

I got up composing myself. "As mum always said: there is always someone who has it worst than you. But this always makes me wonder how bad the guy that has it the absolute worst." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom. I stripped from the costume and jumped in the shower. I took my hair out and washed off all the makeup, paint and glitter.

The shower soothed and calmed me down. I stepped out of the tub and dressed myself in pyjamas. I brushed my hair and put it in two loose braids.

"I'll call the detective in the morning, I don't want to pester him so late at night." I recalled crawling into bed.

I laid my head on the pillow trying to sleep. I knew there were many reasons why I should an shouldn't go to sleep. I laid there thinking of nothing at all, it'd be the best way to find sleep.

Of course it never came so I spent the night tossing and turning until the sun had raised. I got out of bed and dressed in jean and a long sleeve shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair. I picked up my phone and dialled the detective's number.

"Hello Detective Ronald Hector, who is speaking?"

"Riza Hawkeye, we need to talk, meet me at the café on Main and Third in half an hour." I hung up the phone without listening to his reply.

I gave Hayate his breakfast before going to the door and grabbing my jacket. I stuffed the not and envelope in my pocket. Going outside and taking in the air was probably the best thing for me. It was calming and cleansing, keeping my mind form wondering.

I reached the café before the detective and took a seat by the door out of view from the window. A waitress came by and took my order, not long after the detective arrived and took a seat across from me.

"You sounded rather rushed on the phone." He said slightly irritated.

I pulled the envelope and note out of my pocket and dropped it on the table. I began explaining everything that happened last night even my paranoid thoughts. After that I began the express how I distanced myself from the rest of the world making as little contact as possible.

"I understand, distancing yourself might have been good if they bought the idea. Unfortunately I don't believe that did you justice. I'm afraid we'll have to set a trap for these men. I'll come up with a plan, but I'm afraid we may need to use you as bait."

I nodded. "I'll device a the plan. All you need to do is tell them to meet you in the abandon warehouse at the edge of town(AN: so stereotypical XD) three days from that day." He finished.

He left soon after taking the note with him. I stayed and finished my order, feeling more at ease that my friends wouldn't be in danger for much longer.

I'd be able to live and calm my anger.

I'd be able to live again.

* * *

thanx for readding! plz review! ive changed a few things because the story hasnt gone as i expected it would! anyhow hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11: Purity

i truely am beyond sorry for the late update. laptop was being cleaned up and crap happened causing it to take much longer then intented.

* * *

Chapter 11 Purity

I decided it was time to make up with my friends and spill the beans. Either way they'd be endanger but soon that'd be put to an end. I felt confident that if I hung out with them again they'd approach me sooner and later. I felt safe getting evolved with them again.

I didn't know when I should approach by I figured school or home wasn't the best idea but in public wasn't the best either. So I guess I'd invite myself to Roy's house if he'd accept. The sooner the better, it still being the weekend (today being Sunday, yesterday Halloween). I pulled out my phone and typed in his number as I walked back home from the café.

_Roy, I wish to apologize for my recent behaviour. Can I meet you at your house?_

I sent the message and hoped for a reply. All I could do was hope he'd allow me to apologize after they way I treated them. I was terrible to him and to everyone. All I could do was hope, and hope I would.

I walked back slowly taking the long route to stay away from home wanted to stay away as long as possible. To be more precise to say I never wanted to return was more true than anything.

I got back to the house and sighed. "He's not going agree to it, is he?" I said to myself while heading in the house. "Hayate! Time for your walk!"

My dog came running up to me with his leach in his mouth. "Good dog." I said rubbing his head. I clipped the leach to his collar and lead him back outside. The cool autumn air was cooling the longer I stayed out in it, but I could careless. It was better than being in that house.

I brought the dog on an aimless path but where ever we turned I felt watched. I knew I'd have to get back to the house before I'd be at risk of catching a cold. I dreaded going back with very step I took towards it.

The house was all it was to me now. It held no sentimental value to me, it was merely shelter from the elements. There was nothing left there for me to want to return to (minus Hayate). I couldn't help but thing so little of it now. I wanted nothing but to never return to the house ever again.

I groaned as I stepped up on the door stepped. I jugged the keys around in my pocket. Digging them out I opened the door slowly. I walked in and let the dog off the leach hanging it up by the door.

A sharp sound pierced the air. I recognized it immediately. My phone had just received a message.

_Fm: Roy Mustang_

_That's fine, come over when even._

I through open the door and shut it behind. I took off running down the street as fast as my legs could carry me. I reached his door breathing heavily. I waited until I caught my breath before knocking on the wooden door. I waited patiently from the door to open. What was only a few seconds felt like hours, each one taking longer than the last.

The door finally swung open to reveal Roy leaning against the door. What scared me was the lack of expression on hair handsome face.

"I'll understand if you never forgive me but please just listen to what I have to say." I looked at him; he still had a stoic appearance. I quickly shifted my gaze to the ground as I continued. "Ever since my dad dyed the men who killed him have been searching for the last pieces of the information to complete the formulas. My father was smart and placed the it in the care of the person he trusted most in the world, because of this the killers have been watching me and threatening me with not only my life but you and everyone else's. I though that if I distanced myself from everyone they'd back of you guys. But they saw through my plan." I took a breath in fear of my voice cracking. "The other day they made contact again. After speaking with the detective we came up with a plan to take them down once and for all. All that's left is to wait for contact again." I finished speech taking in a deep breath after saying the last part in one go.

"I'm sorry for treating you and everyone else so poorly." I gave a deep bow to show my appreciation. I stayed like that for a while. After no answer would heard from him I figured he'd never forgive me. I stood up properly to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." I turned around finally ready to go back the house.

I took pace towards the road. I didn't expect to be tugged back and encased in a warm embrace. I could feel the warm arms around my waist and neck. It was such a protective placement of his arm. I couldn't help but give in. I wrapped my arms around him feeling nothing but bliss in the warmth I was beginning to think I would melt if I stayed like this. I had to let go but I couldn't I would prefer a puddle then let go.

Roy leaned his mouth to my ear and whispered the words I've been dreaming to hear. "You're forgiven but promise me you'll trust your friends to stay by you and trust you."

"Okay, I promise, you have my word."

"Good now come join us for dinner, one of my sister's and her fiancé will join us as well." Roy grinned at me, dragging me by the wrist inside. I only smiled out of pure happiness.

Life has a cruel way of over lapping things.

Life has a menacing way of working things out.

Life has a harsh way of causing things to uprising.

Life is the finest of all arts.

And I wouldn't give it up for the world.

* * *

thank you faithful readers! i love you all soooooo much as i said beyond sorry i hope you enjoy. i've already started working on next chap. plz r and r!


	12. Chapter 12: Three days

haha. yes! first time in my life! i've posted 2 chapters in a day! this one is shorter but should pick up

* * *

Chapter 12: Three days

November the 6th.

It's been five days since I made up with Roy and four since I made up with everyone else. I had been invited to play paintball with Havoc and Feury. Beck and Gracia promised me a day at the mall. Maes and I had set a bet for when our Math teacher, Mrs. Evans, was going to have her baby (she was and her 6 month mark). And Roy, well he didn't promise anything. In all honesty I thought it was best. He didn't obligate me to anything, making any and everything we did together spontaneous.

It was a Thursday after school. I was cooking dinner for myself. Hayate was sitting eagerly beside me hoping some food would fall for him to scoop up. I hummed along with the music that played from the radio while chopping the vegetables. I heard a knock echo through the nearly empty house.

"Coming!" I said as I whipped my hands on a towel. I walked through the house and opened the door. There stood the same man form Halloween night shrouded in black. He pushed an envelope into my hand.

I glared at the package and shoved it back into his hand. "Tell who ever you're working for that if he wants the information he'll meet me at the abandon warehouse at the edge of town in three days, on Saturday, the 8th. At 5pm, don't be late." I slammed as hard as I could making a loud echo through out the neighborhood.

I watched the man through the peephole turn and leave with the envelope in his hand. I watched until he was out of my view before running to the kitchen to cut the power that fueled the cooking meal. I went to the front door again. I grabbed dad's old hunting jacket and made my way outside locking the door as I went.

I quickly walked to the corner store and shoved my pocket change into the payphone (AN:I'M AT A PAYPHONE TRYING TO CALL HOME….) I glanced at my cell and press the numbers into the keypad of the payphone. I shoved my cell in my pocket and held it close to my face.

The other side rang a couple times before being answered. "Detective Ronald Hector speaking, and whom may this be?"

"Riza Hawkeye, I'm coming to the office be free." I hung up and marched towards the headquarters.

After a couple hours of decision the plan was set in stone. Hector dropped me off at home. I went back to preparing dinner. I suppose I have gotten used to all this madness in my life. It didn't take much longer for dinner to be finished. I made a plate and settled down in front of the TV to watch the next episode of a show I watched. After I was down eating I pulled out my phone and typed in Roy's digits.

He picked up as soon as it started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Roy, did the see the newest episode?"

"Yeah the ending was crap."

"That's what I thought." I paused. "Saturday is when I'm confronting them."

"Already?" His voice was laced with concern.

I nodded even he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I wouldn't be at school tomorrow, can you grab my homework?"

"Yeah, that's fine but as long as I can come with you on Saturday."

I laughed nervously. "That can't and won't happen. It'll put you in danger. That's the exact opposite of what I want."

"I don't care, what about you, do you think I want you to be in danger? Plus Hector wont let you or me get hurt. I'm going whether you want to or not." He stated. Knew it would be impossible to talk him out of it.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, I'm meeting Hector at 10 if you must," I sighed again. "at the office."

"Okay I'll pick you up at 9:30." I could practically see him smirking at his victory.

* * *

The next morning Roy picked me up like he said he would and we walked to the office.

Hector was waiting for us (more like ME but you get the picture). He sat us down in front of him

"What's he doing here?" the Detective scuffed towards Roy.

"_He_ insisted on coming." I glared at Roy slightly irritated he was here and not at home or school _safe!_

"I see will he be participating in tomorrow's events?" Hector leaned toward and rest his chin in the center of his laced figures.

"Yes I will." Roy jumped before I could refuse.

"That's not the smartest thing you can do boy." Hector hissed. "this isn't your average playground game of cops and robbers." He glanced between the two of us. "I hope you _both_ know that."

I nodded weakly, the reality of things setting in. I slouched in the chair slightly trying to get out of the Detective's glare.

"Good, sorry boy, but you'll have to stay by my side during the meeting. Having you done on the floor with missy could jeopardize the mission." Roy nodded at his words. "Missy, boy, wear dark colours, preferably black, you'll be less noticeable."

"Yes sir." I mumbled quietly trying to hide in the chair.

Yes life is the finest of all arts.

So would that make death the most difficult of all sciences?

* * *

yes 2 for day! thanx for reading i'll poist soon :D stay tuned


	13. Chapter 13:Wavy, Baldy, Spiky

haha updated again! yipee! hope you enjoy! this one is rather short though, sigh

* * *

Chapter 13: Wavy, Baldy, Skiky

Saturday was a blur. I remember getting up, showering then dressing in a black pair of skinny jeans and a big baggy black sweater. After that I tossed my hair into a ponytail. I left the house.

The rest of the day went by in blurs of Roy, Hector and other officers. The next thing I knew it was time to get into position in the abandon warehouse. I didn't pay any attention to what or how I was supposed to do a single thing. I knew I should have, I tried to as well. But whenever I tried I was always drawn back into my own mind.

Once everyone had be positioned in their various locations it was my turn all eye would be either focused on me, the perimeter or the soon to be suspects. I couldn't help but scuff to myself. _If only dad saw what his research has done to me and him. But then, it probably wouldn't stop him. He would have made some other arrangements._

I stood in the center of the deserted storage building. In my hand was a rather large and heavy briefcase. In my ear was a state of the art earpiece. The same colour as my skin complexion and merely 6 millimeters. You wouldn't be able to tell unless to took a good look at it and knew what you were looking for.

There was still a few remaining minutes until five. I scanned the building. The main floor was covered in storing containers of all sizes. It was perfect hiding places. Hiding places for both _us _and _them_. I couldn't remember if they said they secured the area, I could only assume (or hope) they did.

Everything was quiet I could hear nothing but my breath and the faint sound of my heart beat echoing through my body. I strained my ears to hear outside of the building. A soft purr sound of the engine of a car, perhaps many cars. I couldn't tell. All I could do was hope that the plan what as it was supposed to.

My head quickly spanned to the west entrance. A terrible creaking sound echoed through the building. It would have been impossible to miss.

"Be ready Missy, these are our guys. Make the exchange and get out of the line of fire as soon as possible." The voice of Detective Hector's rang through the eye piece.

I gave a small nod while I still could. My vision remained on the entrance the sound head came from. Tapping repeated getting louder. Based on the inconstant steps I could tell there was at least two people, it was too difficult to tell how many people were here for the "exchange".

They soon rounded the corner. There were three people there. The first was a tall and beautiful woman. She was tall with long dark wavy hair. Her eyes were piercing red. She wore a black dress with matching gloves and heeled boots. The next was a short and fat man. He was bald with an ugly black jumpsuit that looked like it was 6 shades tighter than it really should have been. The last was an average size guy. He had dark green spiky dread like hair. He was wearing the same dark shrouds as the man who delivered the envelopes.

They walked in a triangular form with the woman in the middle. Soon they stood 10 paces in front of me.

"As I expected they're part of a group, they call themselves homunculi. They claim to be beyond human strength. Those three are the last ones we need to capture in the group." Hector said through the microphone though I doubt he was saying it to me and rather the people beside him.

The group of three stood looking me over as though I was wearing a gorilla suit.

"Is that briefcase the information?" the woman asked.

"It is." I stated trying not to give away how truly scared I was.

"How can we be sure?" the one with green hair questioned.

I gulped. "I don't want to live in constant terror, why would I lie?" I sounded a lot braver than I really was. A voice deep done inside knew I was telling the truth and I shouldn't be afraid but no matter what my thoughts lead back to the past.

"Hmm, smart girl." The spiky haired one said again. "It seems that your old man did something else half distant in his life. Though I have to admit for someone so normal he was rather smart if he was able it figure something else before _we _did."

I clenched my fist until they turned white. "How dare you speak ill of my father!" I shouted, my voice rippling through the warehouse. "I will not let you tranche his good name!"

"Missy, keep your cool, their trying to get to you." Hector whispered.

The woman chuckled. "Such big words for a little girl." She spat.

I took a deep breath. "I didn't understand why we must continue this useless conversation. I want to get back to my life and live without you, _things_, terrorizing me and my friends." I sneered through my teeth.

"Very well, if that's how you want it." The spiky haired guy said.

So it seems death is the highest of all sciences.

And one that involves the most controversy.

* * *

hehe i think i'll have 2 maybe 3 more chapters, should be done soon though, hope you enjoy! r and r!


	14. Chapter 14: Tuckeed Tail

i'm back! i was sooo close to updating yesterday but alas the evil homework demon attacked. ;) hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Tucked Tail

"Very well, if that's how you want it." The spiky haired guy said.

I nodded signaling the Detective and everyone else that the exchange was about to happen. I shifted the case up in a way to show I was passing it. I then crouched down and slide the suitcase on the floor towards them. The fat one knelt down and picked it up. I was afraid he'd go toppling over himself at the motion.

"Your going to have to back away slowly, pass the red storage container to your left and we'll take over from there. Rub your nose if you understand." Hector demanded through the ear piece.

I moved my hand to my nose and rubbed it for a second, as though it were itchy.

The woman that stood opposite me smirked mincingly. She ripped the briefcase out of the chubby one's hands.

I took one step backward towards my goal.

She unbuckled the case.

I took another step backwards, the fear starting to over whelm me.

She tore the two sides apart form each other spilling the contents all other.

I took another footstep towards the red marker, the safety line, my home free.

Blank papers splattered across the concrete floor.

I was preparing to turn and run when I saw something that shook me to the bone. The woman, the smirking woman, began to laugh. No laugh was a kind word, it more like the cackle of a witch or a madman.

In a split second she froze and her face faded into a serious scold.

"Did you really think you could fool us!" The spiky haired guy screamed.

"Get the hell out of there Missy!" Hector's voice first was hard through the building then in the ear piece half a second later.

I complete turned around I was about to take of running when I felt a familiar cold sensation at the back of my neck. "Move any further and the bullet in this revolver goes right through your neck, breaking the vertebra." The guy said pushing the gun into my skin more.

I swallowed hard. I put my arms up in the arm to show I meant no harm. I shifted my eyes from side to side. Officers started to come in through all of the entrances. They formed a barrier between me and the "homunculi", and the exits. The officers pulled out their hand guns and aimed them at one of the three criminals.

"Nah-ah, one wrong move and Goldie Locks gets it." The Spiky mocked twirling the gun through my hair that was held back in a pony tail.

"Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen." I said under my breath.

"Riza don't do anything hasty, just stay still." The Tec ordered.

I glanced around. I guessed where Spiky roughly stood based on his shadow. _1.5 feet, I could do it. I'll reach for sure. But I don't know out he has on him though. I can stay here like a sitting duck, by the sounds of it their despite to catch these lunatics. It they need to they'll shoot through me and into him. I can't die yet._

"Not a chance." I said into the microphone.

I stepped my foot to the side. I was surprised I didn't feel a bullet through my skull. _Just like self defense._ I tossed my body downward then twisted my hand around his ankle. With all my might I pulled it forward, dragging him with it. (a/n I just used a move I learned in self defense.)

I was glad I didn't lose my balance. It gave me the head start to sprint towards the red storage container.

"Home free." I ran past the targeted area. I looked up to where I remembered Hector to be stationed. He was shocked, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyebrows arched, his eyes widened. "You turn, I pasted the red box." I said drawing him out of his bubble.

He nodded and shouted orders at any officer willing to listen.

I slowed down near the exit and turned to watch the events unfold.

The cops moved forward to close the distance between them and the villains. They quickly used their man power to over come the culprits. Within seconds they were hand cuffed and being ushered out the door, into a cruiser.

I stood and leaned on the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest. I was glad to see the corrupt people being taken away forever (hopefully forever).

I let out a deep sigh as I spin around ready to head out the exit only to be stopped by Detective Hector and Roy. Hector had a look of slight amusement, Roy with shock. I smiled innocently being prepared to be scolded by one if not two people.

"Hi" I said as innocently as I could after that performance.

Hector smirked. "Hi yourself." His smirk was short lived and instantly fell into a scolding look. "You know what you pulled there was beyond danger. We could have gone through protocol so you wouldn't have to do something so risky! If you hadn't caught him off guard he could have shot you. Or better yet any of the other could have shot dead in your tracks."

I nodded to everything they said to scold me. All I did was nod and agree. I finally understood why Hayate acted as he did when I was training, hell, if I had a tail I'm sure it would be tucked between my legs.

After the lecturing that I wasn't listening to, Roy and I walked home. The walk was a far distance but it gave time for Roy to cool down. We soon neared the street when Roy stopped in his tracks. I whirled around to take a look at why Roy stopped. "What the matter?"

"I was thinking." He stated.

"Really? About what?"

"I was wondering about…" He paused trying to develop the right words. "I feel confident that we have a, well, good relationship. I was thinking that maybe we could try something different. You know take it the next level."

My face flushed once I realized what he was suggesting. "I-I think I'd like that." I smiled genuinely.

Roy gave a toothy grin. "Good, how about we go on a date on Tuesday?"

I nodded. "That sounds good."

I grinned inwardly to myself,

_All is fair in love and war._

* * *

i hope you liked it! tell me what you think of the action scene. was it discribed well, what could i do better? you no that type of stuff. well r and r!


	15. Chapter 15: Rewards

yes the last chapter is up i hope you all have enjoyed the story please give me ur feedback on what you thing or would have done differently thank you all sooooo much

* * *

Chapter 15: Rewards

It's been a few weeks since the homunculi have been captured, Christmas is around the corner. Roy and I have been going steady for sometime now. Things have taken I turn for the better. Right now we were preparing for the Mustang's Christmas party. Everyone has been invited, they even rented a restaurant. Roy was about to pick me up for the party. It was a semi- formal so Gracia and Beck took me dress and shoes shopping. We all picked out things that looked best on us while staying in spirit by picking out red, green or white.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven. I quickly ran down stairs without messing up my hair or outfit. I reached the bottom just as the door bell went off. As gracefully as I could I walked over and opened the door for Roy.

He looked extremely handsome. He wore black slacks with a matching black sports jacket. Under that was a dark grey button down collar top. On top of everything was a winter jacket. It was quite stylish and looked good.

"You look gorgeous, Riza." Roy said looking me up and down causing my checks to heat up.

I wore a white sleeveless sweatheart dress. It flared at the waist and went down to my knees with lace trimming through out the dress. To top that it had a ribbon around the waist where it flared out that was tied back in an elegant bow. Instead of normal hees I went with white leather boots. I put my hair in ringlets part of it was up while the rest circled my shoulders.

"thanks." I smiled then grabbed my long pea jacket. I wove my arms through the sleeves then grabbed my white leather clench. "Are you ready?" I beamed at Roy.

He grinned and held his arm out. I took his arm in mine, entangling them together. We then left to the restaurant

The restaurant was decorated in festive colours and items. We had finished eating at this point and everyone was moving to the dance floor. Roy instantly pulled me along with him and before I knew it we were dancing to the beat of the music we swayed around. After a few songs we sat done at the bar and ordered soda pop. Maes and Gracia popped done beside us.

Roy and Maes started a conversation. Leaving Gracia and me. "I wasn't sure how the boots would work but I'm glad you went with them either way." Gracia complemented.

"Same here, they're nice and much more conferrable than those god forsaking heels you to wanted me to where." She laughed with me. "I still can't believe you got stilettos."

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when something caught her sight. I turned my eyes to the same target as her. Rebecca and Jean where off to the side by the look on her face said it all. Jean Havoc, her long time crush was asking her to dance.

"I'm so happy for her she deserves it." I said continuing to watch the scene.

She nodded agreeing to what ever it was he said. He then took her hands in his and led her to the middle of the dance floor. The whole time both had a slight shade of pink across their cheeks.

"They make a cute couple, don't you think?" Gracia pondered.

"Yes, they do." I watched them dance until the drinks were served.

The night was nearing an end Roy and I stood at the door way saying our good guys to our friends as the left.

The night had been filled with merry making, joy and laughter for everyone. Everyone enjoyed themselves to the fullest. By the end everyone was singing Christmas carols as loud as they could without bursting into laughter.

Roy wrapped my in his arms and showed off his famous grin. "What?" I state rather than ask.

"Look up." I did as I was told already expecting what to see and sure enough I was right. Mistletoe. I instantly knew what was coming and I didn't want to lose. So I practically jumped up onto my toes and kissed him on the lips short, sweet and tenderly for a moment then pulled away.

I grinned back at him. "beat you."

He chuckled. "So it seems." He said pulling me into an embrace, capturing my lips with his.

Life has a cruel way of over lapping things.

Life has a menacing way of working things out.

Life has a harsh way of causing things to uprising.

Life is the finest of all arts.

Life also has a sweet way of rewarding a person.

* * *

yes the end has come thank you again for you support through this story, continue to read and unleach your imaginations!

~animeditto


End file.
